Lśnienie
by Meerevel
Summary: Trzy miniaturki obrazkowe. Różne postaci, różne sytuacje. Chronologia na opak, a kanon z czasem ucieka coraz bardziej. Treść jakakolwiek w ilościach raczej niewielkich.
1. III

Jeśli ktoś pragnie porządku chronologicznego, polecam przeczytanie od tyłu ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Smacznego.

* * *

**Hanatarou**

* * *

Niewielkie wzgórze, usytuowane w jednym z najodleglejszych zakątków Soul Society, na którym nie mogło znajdować się nic ciekawszego ponad wyjątkowo bujną roślinność; piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, kępy wysokiej trawy i przynajmniej kilka okazałych drzew. Były to jednak tylko pozory. Jeśli bowiem ktoś przyjrzałby się dokładniej, w głębokim cieniu najdalszego krańca polany, pod jednym z największych drzew, ujrzałby postać. Niewielką, jakby skurczoną, pragnącą tylko wtopić się w otaczający ją krajobraz. Postać drżącą i roztrzęsioną, choć z determinacją i pewnością tkwiącymi gdzieś w zakamarkach spojrzenia.

A gdyby przyjrzeć się jeszcze dokładniej, można by dojrzeć miecz, porzucony całkiem nieopodal. Gdyby z kolei ktoś zajrzał w to zapomniane przez wszystkich miejsce choćby pół godziny wcześniej, jego oczom ukazałby się niezwykły widok… Oto bowiem postać owa niepozorna, z wysiłkiem dzierżąc broń, niestrudzenie i z zapałem siekała powietrze, raz za razem wyprowadzając cios. Ruchy jej, wbrew wszelkim pozorom nie były jednak tak niezdarne, jak od dawna zwykło się sądzić. Przeciwnie, wszystkie cięcia prowadzone były z wprawą i zacięciem prawdziwego mistrza, a całość tego niecodziennego treningu przypominała raczej taniec, niźli pozorowaną walkę z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem.

Można by się więc zastanawiać, dlaczego wszystko to odbywało się w najgłębszej tajemnicy, zawsze z dala od ludzkich oczu. Można by. Tylko po co, skoro odpowiedź w postaci samotnego młodzieńca, odpoczywającego właśnie w cieniu drzew sama nasuwa się przed oczy?

Otóż, to właśnie samotność jest kluczem do całej tej zagadki.

Samotność, która skłoniła wieczne popychadło do walki z samym sobą. Która zmusiła je do stania się jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej zręcznych. Która wymogła siłę i powagę, wypierając dawne tchórzostwo na sam skraj świadomości. I wreszcie, ta sama samotność, która kazała pozostawić mu to wszystko tylko dla siebie.

Bo nie było nikogo, na kim mógłby się wesprzeć podczas tych _najgorszych_ chwil. Nie było słońca, w którego promieniach mógłby lśnić.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Still nothing's mine.

Smacznego.

* * *

**Ichigo i Grimmjow**

* * *

Pole bitwy zostało daleko za nimi, tonąc w oparach wzburzonego kurzu i przelanej krwi. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, parząc skórę życiodajnymi promieniami, a powietrze zdawało się być lepkim od potu i łez.

Uciekli. Zostawili to za sobą, odrzucając na bok animozje i swary.

_On_ uciekł, z uśmiechem ciągnąc go za sobą, w nieskończoną krainę wolności. Nie był im dłużej potrzebny Aizen i jego wojna o świat. Nie byli potrzebni Shinigami wraz ze swą słabością i potrzebą ochrony, której żądali właśnie od nich. Ani ten świat pełen wojen, nie był już _ich_ światem.

Teraz mieli siebie nawzajem – dwa niespokojne ogniwa w morzu zamieszania, które odnalazły swoje miejsce przy sobie. Niepokorne dusze, wciąż gotowe walczyć za wszystko i wszystkich, byle by tylko nie pozostać biernymi. Bohaterowie, którzy stracili zapał i chęć do przelewania krwi za cudze spory, którzy zapragnęli tylko chwili wytchnienia gdzieś daleko, w innej rzeczywistości, w niezmąconym spokoju krzemowej pustyni.

Rozwiązanie to było tak proste, a zarazem tak nieprawdopodobne, że zanim zdążyli pochwycić choćby ślad myśli o udaniu się właśnie tam, długa była ich wędrówka po wszystkich krańcach i przestrzeniach świata. Długa była droga do porozumienia, akceptacji i iluzji normalności, i wreszcie, do odnalezienia się na stałe w wiecznym mroku Hueco Mundo, by zaznać w nim spokoju i ukojenia, i _domu_.

A teraz, całe mgnienie wieczności później, gdy dawno zapomniano już o ich istnieniu, a gwiazdy wojen zgasły daleko za horyzontem, mogli na zawsze trwać przy sobie, kłócąc się i walcząc. Odnosząc rany i kosztując rozkoszy prawdziwego partnerstwa. Stojąc we własnym blasku, opromieniając swą ścieżkę, podtrzymując się i wspierając.  
Nawzajem.


	3. I

Disclaimer: No. Not at all.

Smacznego.

* * *

**Ulquiorra i Orihime**

* * *

Świat nad kopułą Las Noches był zimny i pozbawiony najmniejszych nawet drobinek światła. Pusty. Ale, czyż to nie zabawne? Oni_ byli_ pustymi. Duszami, których egzystencją zachwiano do tego stopnia, że nie były w stanie samodzielnie podźwignąć się z bezimiennej nicości, w którą wpadły. Skazanymi na wieczną tułaczkę w świecie ograbionym ze wszystkiego, poza ciszą. W świecie bezkresnych przestrzeni martwego piasku pod równie _martwymi_ stopami. W świecie tak pustym, jak oni sami.

Jego świat również taki był. Różnił się co prawda dość znacznie od nędznego żywota większości tych żałosnych istot, które na zawsze utraciły własną świadomość - on ją miał. Miał też siłę, która rosła dzień po dniu, by w końcu wznieść go na wyżyny czegoś, co kiedyś szumnie zwykł nazywać potęgą. Różnica ta nie była jednak dość wyraźna, by stłamsić monotonię, którą żył od wieków. Którą wszyscy żyli.

Do czasu.

Aż do dnia, w którym ją spotkał, nie miał pojęcia o tym, że do tego ciemnego świata może zawitać słońce. Prawdziwe. Porażające swym blaskiem i ciepłem, ujmujące łagodnością; tak inne od tej tandetnej podróby, którą Aizen-sama umieścił pod sklepieniem swojego pałacu.

Jego słońce było żywe. Potrafiło unieść się dumą, gdy mu ubliżano i krzyczeć, kiedy nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Było też niedostępne w swym blasku – jego ciepło było bowiem tak dotkliwie _zauważalne_, że nigdy nie ośmielił się podejść doń bliżej, aniżeli wymagała tego chłodna konieczność.

A teraz, stojąc na granicy zimnej pustki , która swój początek brała ponad kopułą królewskiego pałacu, gdy rozpadał się w proch i pył tej ziemi, której nigdy nie zdołał pokochać, żałował. Żałował gorąco jak nigdy niczego, że jego świat wypełniony był wszystkim, poza słońcem.


End file.
